


My Eyes Are Up Here

by Rattlesnake_Smile



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Steve being a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3351614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rattlesnake_Smile/pseuds/Rattlesnake_Smile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just after Bucky is rescued from the Hydra Base, he has to keep getting used to looking up instead of down when it comes to Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Eyes Are Up Here

**Author's Note:**

> Saw a Tumblr post regarding Steve's height difference before and after the serum and someone suggested Bucky having trouble adjusting to it.

Bucky stretched, arching his back with his hands reaching toward the ceiling, something he hadn't been able to do in those dinky little tents provided for them when they were on the move.  But, after their victory over the latest Hydra base, they'd managed to lay claim to a building with actual beds and rooms.  And actual running water.  The fact that the water was hot made this seem like a vacation at a five star hotel, as opposed to the muddy patches of dirt they've been living in since the Howling Commandos had taken to the field under Captain Rogers.

And, speaking of Steve, Bucky heard the door to his room open.

"I'd almost forgotten what hot, running water felt like." Steve said from behind Bucky's back, moving toward his own bunk near his best friend's.

"You saved some for me, right Steve?" Bucky joked, turning to look at his friend.  Unfortunately, it wasn't his face that Bucky ended up looking at, but at his friend's bare (and wet) chest.  Bucky froze, blinking rapidly, trying to reconcile the vast expanse of bare, muscular chest before him with the image of tiny little Steve in his head.  This had happened a lot since Steve had rescued Bucky, with the latter always turning to talk to the former, but looking down instead of up.  Steve thought it was amusing as hell, while Bucky was almost perpetually frustrated.

"My eyes are up here, Bucky." Steve joked, his words bringing Bucky's gaze up to meet those big blue eyes he remembered so well.

"Sorry, I just still expect you to be a pint-sized Private." Bucky responded sheepishly, his cheeks coloring slightly.

"Is this what all the women you dated felt like?" Steve prodded, picking up the towel he'd thrown on his bunk and holding it up before his chest.

"What are you doing?" Bucky asked, eyebrow quirked.

"Preserving my modesty from your hungry eyes." Steve managed to say with a straight face before the two burst out into laughter.  Now this was familiar to Bucky.  Just laughing with his best friend.  If he closed his eyes, he could almost pretend they were back in Brooklyn.

**Author's Note:**

> This was literally written in like five minutes. Any mistakes are mine.


End file.
